


При вызове будьте внимательны к формулировкам, пожалуйста

by Fotini



Category: Good Omens, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 03:21:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6313417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fotini/pseuds/Fotini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дин и Сэм попадают в руки сатанистов, которые, естественно, хотят использовать Сэма как сосуд для Златоглазого демона. Ну... в общем они определенно получат одного Златоглазого демона. И мстительного Ангела в придачу. Как следствие - всем надрали задницу.</p>
            </blockquote>





	При вызове будьте внимательны к формулировкам, пожалуйста

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [When Summoning, Please Watch The Wording](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/183583) by Ryuuza Kochou. 



Это был отличный круг. В нём присутствовали элегантные кривые и ровные прямые. Он имел невообразимые символы, созданные по всем правилам ритуала. Там были гравюры и опасные сигили, мощные камни власти, вязанки нужных и важных веток. Там стоял украшенный расшитыми тканями алтарь, с мерцающим металлическим инвентарём вокруг. Была книга, в названии которой было двадцать три слога, означающих «инструкция по эксплуатации», которая содержала чёткие графические схемы готическим шрифтом, да такие мудрёные, что потребовался переводчик с английского на английский. Одежды на трёх присутствующих подростках были чёрными как смоль из беззвёздной выси ада, покрытыми тёмными и замысловатыми рунами.

Это был настоящий «феррари» среди магических кругов. Если бы они были продаваемым товаром, то этот можно было бы узреть только в разделе каталога «Fortune 500»*. По сути, это означало, что вещь хорошо смотрелась и так же хорошо работала, но было много компонентов, которые - если внимательно приглядеться - были не очень-то и необходимы.

Дин Винчестер был не в настроении, чтобы оценить всё это. На самом деле, единственное, для чего он был в настроении сейчас, так это настоящая и бешеная война с собственной яростью. Он орал, брыкался и ругался до определённого момента, пока его не скрутили, словно быка на родео, и не сунули кляп в рот, отчего его речи и близко не были такими пламенными, как он того хотел.

Сэм же не был связан. Но он и не был в состоянии следовать примеру своего брата. Такое делают с человеком транквилизаторы для животных. Он смотрел, с трудом моргая, и в его глазах можно было видеть - дома нет никого.

Кто бы мог подумать? Они сталкивались с монстрами, духами, демонами и даже успели какое-то время побыть в руках человеческих существ с оружием. И после всего этого их ловит какая-то кучка ребятишек с переизбытком макияжа и недостатком ума. Как вам такое?!

Это была всего лишь обычная остановка. Когда вы видите девушку с обалденной фигуркой, румяным от сельского воздуха личиком, которая одновременно и хмурится, и мило улыбается, стоя над двигателем своей машины, конечно же, вы остановитесь, чтобы помочь. И обменяться телефончиками. Но в основном помочь, естественно. Ни один уважающий себя мужчина от пятнадцати до пятидесяти не проехал бы мимо. Такого просто не бывает. С тем же успехом можно с неба луну сорвать.

Дин пришёл в себя ощущая головную боль и невозможность пошевелиться: его сбросили на землю где-то на непонятном поле, за каким-то непонятным городом из совсем уж непонятного фургона какие-то полоумные последователи Бэтмена. Они занимались приготовлениями: два спутника девчонки делали большую часть тяжёлой работы, в то время как сама девушка вырисовывала линии. И злорадствовала. Она была чемпионом по злорадству.

— Уже недолго, дорогой, — мурлыкала она над слабо дёргавшимся Сэмом. 

Он отчаянно пытался заставить свой мозг работать. 

— Ты избранный сосуд. Время прекратить борьбу за свою судьбу, — она огладила его долговязое тело таким интимным образом, от которого Сэм бы отшатнулся, но Дин бы, наоборот, прильнул. — Ты принесешь славу Тёмному Лорду. Глупый маленький Сэм Винчестер с его глупой нормальной жизнью. Ты и близко того не стоишь, но так уж сложилось. Бедный малыш Сэм, ты же ни для чего не годишься, так ведь? Жалкие мечты, жалкие мыслишки и такие же жалкие эмоции. Ты ведь никому не можешь сделать хорошо, да? Обидел отца, ранил брата, убил свою подругу. Ты должен был перейти на нашу сторону уже давно. Так было бы лучше для всех.

Сэм отвернулся. Под действием наркотиков он ещё мог воспринимать то, что она говорила, но уже не соображал, как от этого защититься.

«Никакой пощады, сука!» — злобно думал Дин, украдкой проверяя узлы на крепость. Если — когда — они выберутся из этого дерьма, Дин собирался водрузить её череп на Импалу. Он зарычал через кляп, словно стая волков.

— А ты? — светлые волосы разметались от её звонкого смеха. — Старший брат Дин. Ты по-своему тоже жалок. Мы сидели у вас на хвосте несколько недель, а большой страшный охотник даже не заметил. Какие дешёвки на самом деле в наши дни купятся на «ой, у меня, кажется, машина сломалась»? Ты ничего не значишь, Дин. Ничего! — она подошла к нему и нежно взяла в ладони его лицо, растянув губы в такой юной и сладкой улыбке. — И когда Златоглазый демон придёт и возьмёт свой законный сосуд, тебе будет оказана большая честь стать первой жертвой хозяина всей Земли... и жертвой своего собственного брата. Может быть, мы развяжем тебя. Может быть, мы дадим тебе шанс, — хихикнула она. — Ты можешь убить своего брата, Дин. Или быть убитым им. Разве это не забавно, — она потрепала Дина по волосам, как собачку. — Ты не будешь убит от руки незнакомца, — она наклонилась и поцеловала его. — Ты всё ещё хочешь этого, — прошептала она ему на ухо. — Когда придёт демон, нам нужны будут солдаты. И ты всё ещё можешь быть с Сэмом. Как тебе такое? В этом есть свои привилегии.

Дин дёрнулся вперёд, пытаясь достать её лбом, но она легко сдвинулась в сторону и засмеялась.

— Ты такой... милый, Дин. Всегда борешься. Всегда откладываешь неизбежное. Твоя глупость забавляет. Может быть… — она наклонилась, накрывая его собой. — Может быть, мы оставим тебя в живых и понаблюдаем.

— Мы готовы, Аметик, — позвал её один из двух парней, зажигая последнюю чёрную свечу. Другой парень тащил Сэма в центр круга.

— Делт, Ридерстрек, начать церемонию, — властно приказала девушка. — Проложим путь для нашего Тёмного Лорда!

Она подошла к куче ящиков с разным барахлом, порывшись, что-то вынула и вернулась с кубком.

Оба парня с незапоминающимися пустыми лицами стали, завывая, петь и делать другие идиотские вещи, выглядевшие совершенно безумно. «Любители», — подумал Дин яростно, изо всех сил пытаясь освободиться. Сэм тоже весь извертелся, стремясь выпутаться — даже в наркотическом дурмане он понимал, что что-то было не так. Но, невзирая на его сопротивление, девушка жестко толкнула его, и он упал на спину.

Затем она прикоснулась к чаше с жидкостью — было слишком темно, чтобы рассмотреть, что было в ней — и капнула Сэму на лицо. Мотая головой в разные стороны, он старался увернуться и протестующе замычал. Дин тоже зарычал и беспомощно дёрнулся.

— Мы призываем тебя, Властелин Тьмы. Мы, те, кто приготовил тебе несовершенный сосуд, взываем к тебе, чтобы служить под твоим совершенным господством. Приди, Златоглазый! Мы, твои рабы, готовы к твоему прибытию. Мы открыли Путь!

Пение возвысилось до сумасшедшего крещендо, отзываясь завывающим эхом в темной, ясной ночи.

Она начала в экстазе нараспев читать книгу на древнем языке, капельки слюны летели изо рта...

 

На целый океан и тысячи миль вдали от этого места, двое мужчин — или существ, выглядящих как мужчины, — заканчивали вкушать жутко дорогой обед в эксклюзивном ресторане в Лондоне.   
— Не смотри на меня, — сказал один. — Я всего лишь придумал идею унизить людей на национальном телевидении. Я только добрался до «Самое забавное видео» и «Скрытая камера». Это всё реалити-шоу.  
— Тем не менее. У всей этой затеи крайне плохой вкус. Они могли бы, по крайней мере, проявить некоторую… изощрённость в своих грехах. А это всё просто глупо. Что больше всего и удручает.  
— Знаю. Разве это не замечательно?  
— На самом деле, мой дорогой, — второй брезгливо скривился, — ни в чём подобном нет необходимости. Теперь ты начал играть на моей стороне в сверхъестественных драмах и примирительных шоу, которые останавливают преступников. Ты действительно хочешь начать Великую Войну с помощью телевидения? Подумай об ущербе!  
— Ты можешь мне позволить, — пожал плечами второй.  
— Действительно, — буркнул его собеседник и продолжил: — Итак, уверен, в этот раз твоя очередь.  
Другой мужчина открыл было рот, но остановился.  
— Нет, нет, — его компаньон погрозил пальцем. — Без этих твоих трюков. Несомненно, сейчас твоя очередь платить, я в этом уверен.  
— О, нет. О-о, нет!  
— Что такое?  
— O-o-o-o, чё-ё-ё...

 

Девушка произнесла последнее слово. Дин открывал рот в немом крике, как рыба, по-прежнему стараясь освободиться. Затем подул сильный ветер, похолодало, все вокруг задрожало, факелы вспыхнули, а пламя свечей превратилось в огненные столбы на семь футов высотой.

И был звук, который, казалось, шёл откуда-то издалека, но очень быстро приближался. Он напоминал...

— ...ё-ё-рт!

В круге появился человек, споткнулся поначалу, но тут же выпрямился. Он был высок, скуласт и стильно растрепан; одет в черное и в сапоги из змеиной кожи. Ну, по-видимому, это были именно сапоги — они были в обтяжку, так что, да, это были сапоги. На носу у него были чёрные очки, но тёмная ночь не вызвала в нём желания их снять. 

Пламя утихло, а человек остался стоять с Сэмом в ногах. Тот попытался было отползти, но тело его не слушалось. Он открыл рот, желая что-то сказать, но вышел только невнятный стон.

Человек в чёрном сердито огляделся. 

— Что за… — он вдруг согнулся пополам, схватившись за живот. — Трижды проклятое долбанное транспланальное перемещение! — простонал он. — Даже архангелы его больше не используют! О, Бо… Сa… Хрень! — он быстро поправился. Его акцент было трудно вычислить: тут отчасти присутствовал британский, отчасти европейский, немного американского, но, главным образом, это был королевский раздражённый.

Дин изумлённо на него уставился, как и трое призывавших. Очевидно, они сами не знали, кого вызывали. 

— Мой Властелин! — голос у девушки был ликующим. — Мы призвали тебя, чтобы ты установил для нас свои славные законы. А потом Апокалипсис!

— Что? Опять? — человек в чёрном оглядел помещение. — Слушайте, мы уже попытались начать Апокалипсис, но Антихрист сказал, что не хочет. — он вдруг резко сосредоточился. — О, нет. Нет! Слушайте, у меня сейчас просто дел по горло, и нет времени заниматься вызовами. Это не моя специальность, ясно? Я теперь скорее мастер закулисья, чем игрок на публику. Больше не общаюсь с клиентами. Там есть такие гадости, до которых даже я не опускаюсь.

— Э-э... Но мы вызвали тебя, о, Властелин, чтобы ты мог получить свой избранный сосуд, — продолжала девушка, таким тоном, словно в отрепетированной пьесе вдруг случилась незапланированная реплика. 

— Что? — удивился демон.

— Сэм Винчестер, Ваша Злобность, — произнёс один из парней. — Сосуд, в который вы можете... перейти... э-э, смертный носитель.

Демон непонимающе уставился на них. 

— Я выгляжу, будто мне нужен переход? Как вы это называете? Общественный транспорт? - Он постучал себя в грудь.

— Но ... это твой сосуд, мой Властелин, — неожиданно громко сказала девушка. — Ты можешь отказаться от этого слабого человека, которым владеешь, и войти в этот на полных правах! 

Демон посмотрел на Сэма. Вдруг он наклонился, пристально всматриваясь в его лицо, как если бы вдруг заметил что-то. Он тихо фыркнул, а Дин взревел в кляп и понадеялся, что прозвучало угрожающе. 

— Ну, спасибо за предложение, детки, — сообщил им демон, выпрямляясь, — но обойдусь.

— Что? — девушка отпрянула, как будто получила пощечину. Дин перестал сопротивляться и замер. Даже Сэм обратил мутные глаза на демона.

— Мне вроде как это тело нравится, — пояснил демон. — Оно было специально создано, понимаете? Мне понадобились годы на запросы, чтобы я смог добавить свои собственные штрихи к нему. Знаете ли, мой последний имел стрижку под горшок с эмо-челкой и носил такие усики, словно стриженные под логарифмическую линейку. По-видимому, в то время такое было в моде, но все, что я мог бы сказать по этому поводу… Даже после достойного бритья и хорошего стилиста это было всё, что можно было сделать, чтобы не выглядеть как этот чёртов идиот Мистер Икс с нерешительным взглядом чёрных глаз на рекламных плакатах. И ещё, знаете, в нём нет каких-либо отверстий. Вы, люди! Вы буквально покрыты отверстиями. Тот, кто придумал умный дизайн, должен был остановиться просто на этом. Люди только и делают, что протекают! Вам грустно — из вас течёт. Вы делаете упражнения — из вас течёт. Заболели — из вас течёт. Съедаете что-то не то из вас... ну, течёт тоже хорошее слово. Порежетесь — опять истекаете. Вы отливаете и течёте! Вы не что иное, как дыра, извергающая жидкость весь день напролёт. Мерзость! Вот почему я отказался от всех этих дел с одержимостью и вселением. Вы, люди, просто слишком мягкие, — он снова посмотрел на Сэма. — Кроме того, этому парню и так будет чем заняться. Я не мог бы сделать его жизнь хуже, даже если бы вселился.

Дин издал какой-то резкий звук. Сэм лежал неподвижно. Детишки стояли с открытыми ртами.

— Но... но... Вы же охотились за ним, когда он был ребенком, — пролепетал один из двух парней, указывая на Сэма. — Вы... вы убили его близких, чтобы заполучить его. 

Демон выглядел озадаченным.

— Вы, должно быть, меня с кем-то путаете, — наконец ответил он, пожав плечами. — Я не делаю такие вещи. Это несолидно.

Девушка лихорадочно листала книгу. 

— Как тебя зовут, демон?

Человек в чёрном снова пожал плечами, и кинул ей свою визитную карточку.

— Эй Джей Кроули, — прочитала она медленно. — Нет, я имею в виду твоё демонское имя.

— Это моё имя, — ответил Кроули немного угрюмо. — Было в течение шести тысяч лет. Мне оно нравится.

Девушка снова принялась листать книгу.

— Ты... не... гм, кажется, здесь...

Кроули приподнял бровь.

— Надеюсь, что нет. У меня есть гордость. И в большом количестве, вообще-то, так как это официальный грех, — он презрительно ткнул пальцем на фолиант. — Эта штука, как... как сайт знакомств, ясно? Вы находите изображение кого-то симпатичного, а затем приписываете личность под ним. Ну, типа, мило звучащее имя, любит кошек, имеет чувство юмора, интересуется умом, а не телом, с серьёзными намерениями. Я о том, что вы ведь вряд ли кого привлечёте, если, скажем, заявите, что вы одноглазый работник похоронного бюро с влечением к людям, которые тихо лежат, не так ли? То же самое и здесь. Они нарисовали самые немыслимо жуткие картинки и в то же время написали себе нечто вроде рекламы. В аду мало занятий, которые не включают в себя пытки и мучения, а они довольно быстро надоедают, да и оплата не ахти. Так что приходится искать что-то получше. Отсюда и эта книга.

— Это неправда! — вскрикнула девица. — Эта книга содержит всю мудрость Ада!

— Нет, для этого она слишком толстая. Мудрости Ада едва хватит на тоненькую брошюрку. Но, надо быть справедливым, как и мудрости Небес. Слушайте, — Кроули вздохнул, посмотрел на них и зашипел. — Я з-з-знаю, что, вероятно, долж-ж-жен вас сподвигнуть на ч-ч-ч-что-то, но вы прервали такой прекрасный обед и притащили меня с-с-сюда, — он понюхал воздух, — в Америку, потому что искали кого-то другого. Я не уваж-ж-жаю такое, ребятки. Вы хотите поспособствовать делу Ада? Идите домой и выбросьте все эти ваши свечи, реквизит и всякую дрянь; идите в школу и станьте адвокатами или конгрессменами, или же телепродюсерами. И не лезьте вы во всю эту мистическую хрень. Это сильно раздражает демонов и привлекает внимание небесных товарищей. Мой вам дружеский совет, ладно?

Девушка, казалось, пришла от этого в неописуемую ярость. 

— Нет! — заорала она. — Мы упорно трудились ради нашего Властелина! А ты просто демон низшего класса, вот почему тебя нет в книге! Эти двое, — она указала на Винчестеров, — охотники! Они убивали и изгоняли вас! Ты должен сделать, как я говорю! Убей этого! — она ткнула пальцем в Дина. — А потом найди Златоглазого, чтобы мы могли...

— Вот оно что! Вы его вызвали? — Кроули снял очки. Желтые глаза сверкнули в темноте. — Я… О, Вельз... Господи! Не будьте так легкомысленны с формулировкой! Вы меня вызвали ради цвета глаз, вы, идиоты! Заклинание просто нашло ближайшее существо, подходящее под описание!

Сэм смотрел ему в глаза. Это были не глаза его мучителя. Он никогда не забудет их, и это точно не они. У этих был жёлтый цвет, прорезанный змеиным зрачком. Дин по-прежнему старался выпутаться, но наблюдал за демоном, прищурив глаза. Он тоже заметил цвет.

— Но мы вызвали Златоглазого... его охотничьи угодья здесь! Почему ты оказался ближе?

— Его охотничьи угодья в Аду! — бушевал Кроули, вышагивая вокруг Сэма. — Где жёлтые глаза, кстати, наиболее распространенный цвет по всей Преисподней! Я живу среди смертных. И, вопреки всем доказательствам, смертный мир реально намного ближе, чем Ад. 

— Смертный... Ты не можешь! — ужаснулась девушка, совершенно не замечая, как Дин ужом отползает в сторону куч реквизита.

— Дем-ны... — удалось пробормотать Сэму. Транквилизаторы уносили его напрочь. — Нмогт... перехдить. Им нжно тело...

— Это теперь им нужно тело, парень, — ответил ему Кроули, в то время как пальцы Дина уже коснулись ритуального ножа. — Но, знаешь... до того как Большой Парень, так сказать, перерезал ленточку на этой планете, это был вид бесхозный. Как и на любой другой строительной площадке. Каждый может войти и выйти. Хотя всё было... организовано. До сих пор не было каких-либо реальных правил. Не было до всего этого... до случая с яблоком, после чего Тот сверху решил поставить забор и несколько ночных сторожей. Я ведь, знаете, в то время работал тут... — Кроули пожал плечами, легко улыбаясь, вспоминая прошлое.

Услышав такое, даже Дин замер. Если это было правдой, то человек в кругу был самый настоящий демон, а вовсе не какая-то марионетка для людишек; к тому же он вполне может быть и самым старым демоном на земле. Он схватил нож и принялся распиливать веревки с удвоенным рвением. Он охотник. Его долг очевиден.

Девушка выглядела совершенно потерянной, но все еще держала удар. 

— Я приказываю тебе убить этих охотников! Мы вызвали тебя, но даже если ты не наш Властелин, ты всё равно под нашей властью! Убей их!

— Боже, зачем мне это делать? — Кроули уставился на нее. — Этот ваш Властелин, видимо, кто-то из младших. Они все до красного каления, простите за каламбур, обожают смерть и уничтожение. Это глупо.

— Почему? — прошептал Сэм, с трудом пытаясь заставить тело двигаться.

Кроули посмотрел вниз на Сэма. Он видел и замечал своими бессмертными глазами гораздо больше, чем любые смертные. Он знал, что Сэм был одним из немногих счастливчиков, которым он не мог лгать. 

— Потому что, чего же хорошего нам от множества мёртвых невинных людей? Они все стремятся на Небеса, не так ли? Живые люди хорошие. Живые люди могут грешить. Они могут поощрять других к греху, что все-таки лучше. Они лучше, чем любой демон. Они также лучше в своей добродетели, чем любой ангел. Такие люди немного забавны. Внизу и Наверху просто не очень-то могут с вами конкурировать. Младшие этого как раз понять не в силах — для них все дело только в мучениях и убийстве... или праведности и избиении, если вы за другую команду. Это довольно грустно, на самом деле. Добро создаёт Зло, поощряя людей убивать во имя Бога. Зло делает Добро, вытаскивая невинные души прямо из недр Ада. Сказать по правде, это все большую часть времени создает сумятицу. Зато поистине интересно, что же Он действительно задумал.

— Это... это правда? — прошептал Сэм, откинувшись на спину. Руки Дина наконец-то были свободны. 

— Бо... Са... Чья-то чистая правда, парень, — Кроули посмотрел на грязное лицо Сэма. — К сожалению, — вынужден был он добавить.

— Делай, как я повелеваю! — завопила девушка. — Сделай это! Ты не можешь уйти, пока я не скажу! Ты не можешь уйти, пока их не убьёшь! Убей их!  
Дин встал и выставил нож перед собой.

Кроули спокойно вышел из круга и оказался нос к носу с девицей. 

— Спорим? — прошипел он ей в лицо, снова надев очки. Его зубы и раньше были ровными, белыми, и сверкающими. Теперь же они выглядели как-то... острее.

Вдруг он остановился, и принюхался, раздувая ноздри. Посмотрел на чашу в руках девушки. Нахмурился. 

— Что это?

Дин посмотрел на нож в своих руках. Проверил свои руки, не порезаны ли. Нет, целы.

— Кровь, — слегка дрожащим голосом ответила девушка. — Да! Мы принесли надлежащую жертву в честь Властелина нашего. Теперь это твоя жертва. Кровь, раскрывающая Путь. Ты недоволен?

Дин повернулся, боясь того, что он может там увидеть. Позади него, среди кучи барахла, лежало что-то, завёрнутое в простыню. Что-то... маленькое.

Кроули подошел, чтобы взглянуть. Он проигнорировал Дина, который настороженно обходил его и пятился к Сэму, украдкой прижимая нож к боку. Упомянутый брат, опершись на локоть, вытирал дрожащими пальцами лицо. Оно было залито кровью.

Кроули тем временем развернул его... её... саван. Она была так мала! Сэм в ужасе смотрел на них. Дин покрепче ухватил нож.

— Доволен. 

Винчестеры ожидали услышать злорадство самого Ада в голосе демона, но в нём было... ничего не было. Мрачное безразличие.

— Доволен, — повторил Кроули, все таким же непонятным тоном. К всеобщему удивлению, он опустился на колени и положил её должным образом, так что теперь она не валялась просто как кусок мяса.

Вдруг он повернулся, улыбаясь. Да, его зубы ясно показывали, о чём он думает. Его лицо приобрело бледно-восковой оттенок, а выражение стало каким-то счастливым и... другого слова не подобрать - адским.

— Вы правы. Я действительно доволен. Ну, теперь мы должны позвать Большого Босса, да? 

Прыгнув в круг так резко, что все вокруг отшатнулись, он, практически не глядя, схватил руку Дина с ножом и заставил охотника присесть рядом с братом.

— Посидите минутку. Вы получите свой шанс после того, как я использую свой! — прошипел демон. 

Винчестеры хмуро посмотрели друг на друга. Как-то это всё было не очень по-демонски.

— Ладненько, — бодро воскликнул Кроули. — Вы, мисс, стойте, где стоите, и ваш молодой человек — извините, молодые люди — тоже оставайтесь на своих местах. Нам просто нужно изменить немного формулировку. Хорошо, теперь вызывайте, — он щелкнул пальцами, и песнопение началось, к большому удивлению самих певцов. — И заклинание читайте. Погодите-ка, дайте я… — носком сапога Кроули вывел грубый круг вокруг Винчестеров и себя. — Вот так. Теперь повторяйте за мной...

— А это приведёт моего Властелина ко мне? — глядя на него стеклянными глазами, спросила девица. — Правда?

— Честное демонское, — Кроули даже глазом не моргнул. — Могу ли я лгать? А теперь просто скажи… — он прочитал отрывок на латыни.

Глаза Сэма — он почти пришёл в себя — широко открылись. Дин моргнул.

Латынь явно не была необходимым условием для современного сатаниста. Слова выкрикивались радостно и чётко.

Круг, за пределами очерченной границы вокруг Кроули и братьев, вспыхнул ослепительным бело-голубым светом. Песок вокруг превратился в стекло. А из воздуха неслось:

— О-o-o-o, Бо-о-о-оже!

И в круг выскочил человек. Опять.

Этот человек был... ну, совсем не похож на Кроули. Он был одет в твидовый костюм, строен и светловолос с бледно-голубыми глазами. В нем чувствовался этакий интеллигентный налёт, совсем как, например, у безобидного старого библиотекаря или профессора английской литературы. Он, пошатываясь, стоял в кругу. 

— Боже! — простонал он, и, сосредоточившись, увидел Кроули. — В самом деле! Не слишком ли много хлопот, чтобы избежать оплаты счёта, мой дорогой?

— Азирафель, — бодро поприветствовал его Кроули, полностью игнорируя возмущение. — Прости за это путешествие, но у меня тут несколько потерянных душ, которым реально не помешало бы некоторое... божественное вмешательство.

Человек — Азирафель — удивлённо поднял брови. Почему-то взгляд его был сосредоточен не на сатанистах, таращившихся на него с открытыми ртами, но на напряжённых Винчестерах, сидящих на земле. Сэм чувствовал, как эти бледные глаза смотрели ему прямо в самую душу. Дин изо всех сил старался не отводить взгляда в сторону. 

— О, мой Бог. Ну, да, конечно. Но они больше не нуждаются в моей помощи. Они... сбалансированы. Конечно, — он смотрел на них доброжелательно и искренне, — если вам нужна литература, я могу...

— Нет, это не они, — Кроули указал на остальных. — Вот они, те, о которых я говорю, — он ощерился змеиной улыбкой.

— Кто ты? — оторопело спросил один из парней. — Другой демон?

Азирафель выглядел ошеломлённым.

— Следует думать - нет, мой мальчик! Я ангел. А вы?..

— Сатанисты, — Кроули ответил незамедлительно, усмехаясь. — Самые потерянные из потерянных душ. Они хотят царство Зла, Апокалипсис, и бла-бла-бла, все в том же духе.

— Что, опять? — удивлённо вскрикнул Азирафель. — Да, могу уверить я тебя — это воистину люди. Вы должны думать о душах ваших, дети, — он повернулся к ним, глядя строго. — Вы должны пытаться возвысить вашу человечность. Вы должны стараться противостоять искушению нажать большую красную кнопку «Провернём конец света!». В последний раз это было действительно очень неприятно и разрушительно. Мы до сих пор еще оформляем бумаги. Теперь, я предоставлю каждому из вас немного восторга - божественного восторга - в надежде, что вы будете... 

— Да, да, да! Спасти их души. Очень хорошо, — прервал его Кроули. — Но сначала, — он повернул озадаченного ангела вокруг, — мне нужно убедиться, что вот эта душа не потеряется. 

Азирафель посмотрел прямо.

Наступило долгое молчание.

— Ты... ты действительно ангел? 

Это Сэм прервал затянувшуюся паузу, будучи все ещё под действием наркотиков, смотрел с надеждой и страхом. Дин уставился на предполагаемого небожителя. Он не доверял никому, кто просто вот так материализуется из воздуха.

Через какое-то время Азирафель заговорил:

\- Да, дитя моё. Я ангел. 

Он повернулся и выражение на его лице ни при каких обстоятельствах нельзя было назвать ангельским. 

— Жалкий прислужник мёртвого Бога! - Прорычала девушка, потянувшись за перевернутым распятием. — Посмотри на себя! Мягкий, слабый и такой сказочный!

— Ой-ёй, — радостно протянул Кроули. — Погоди, ангел. Просто дай мне уйти с дороги.

Выражение Азирафеля предвещало грозу.

— Иди ко мне, моё дитя, — сказал он холодным и острым, как алмаз, тоном. — И я покажу тебе истинное чудо!

И был там свет. А потом была тьма.

 

...Дин проснулся со стоном. Он валялся возле своей драгоценной машины. Что за чёрт? Они остановились, чтобы помочь кому-то. Потом что-то... 

— Сэм? Сэмми? 

Дин подорвался и в беспокойстве оббежал машину. Сэмми лежал на земле.

— Сэм!

— Э-э... Моя голова... — простонал Сэм. — Мне так плохо…

Дин прислонил его к Импале.

— Что, чёрт возьми, случилось, Дин?

— Будь я проклят, если знаю, — пробормотал Дин, падая рядом с ним. — Разве мы не остановились возле той девушки с убийственными формами?

— Какой... вон той? — заметил Сэм.

— Кто, чёрт возьми, они такие?

Там были трое, одетые в рваньё. Один валялся, свернувшись клубком. Он, едва слышно бормотал:

— Я буду хорошим. Я буду хорошим. Я буду хорошим. 

Другой смотрел на цветок, словно это было самое захватывающее зрелище в мире. Он ничего не говорил, но улыбался приклеенной улыбкой. А она... В общем, она танцевала вприпрыжку, взмахивая воображаемой юбкой и напевая мелодии из мюзикла «Звуки музыки»** с явной радостью и совершенно не стесняясь. Все вместе они представляли собой довольно интересную картину. Ошеломлённые братья некоторое время пялились на них.

— Ла-а-адно... На нас напали трое сумасшедших, — резюмировал Сэм кратко. — Это, безусловно, в первую очередь.

— Изви… извините, — вдруг произнёс тоненький голосок. Из-за багажника Импалы показалось маленькое личико. — Скажете, пожалуйста, где моя мама? Я... я хочу, к моей мамочке, и я не могу её найти.

Казалось, что девчушка вот-вот заплачет. Воротник её рубашки был весь в крови.

— Эй, ты в порядке? — Дин подошёл и осторожно присел рядом с ней. — У тебя что-нибудь болит?

— Нет. Я хочу домой!

— Хорошо, милая. - Сэм успокаивающе взял её руку. — Мы отвезём тебя домой, ладно?

— А эти смешные люди?

Братья посмотрели друг на друга. 

— Думаю, что... мы пошлём кого-нибудь вернуться за ними, — сказал Дин, и, чувствуя необъяснимую неприязнь, добавил: — Они не заслуживают помощи.  
Оказалось, Сэм с ним согласен, даже сам не зная, почему.

 

Двое мужчин — или мужчины в виде существ — сидели на крыше Импалы, уезжающей обратно в город, полностью невидимые для глаз смертных.

— Итак, это было, конечно... интересно, — прокомментировал Кроули, лениво причёсывая перья в своих кобальтово-чёрных крыльях. — Я всегда знал, что ты немножко сволочь, ангел. «Звуки музыки»? Я знаю несколько демонов, которых это бы впечатлило.

— Да, ладно, ты же просил чудо, — защищался Азирафель. — Сохранить жизнь ребёнка, Кроули. Мои люди будут очень рады.

Кроули хмыкнул.

— Не рассказывай мне тут сказки, ангел. Она может вырасти политиком. Или теле-продюсером. Или поп-певицей.

— Или врачом. Монахиней. Святой, — усмехнулся Азирафель. — Я нахожу увлекательным такое незнание. Смотреть, как они выбрают.

— Интереснее, чем рай или ад, во всяком случае.

Азирафель передвинулся на крыше автомобиля, неловко развел чистые белые крылья, чтобы сохранить равновесие.

— Могу ли я спросить, почему мы путешествуем таким образом, мой дорогой?

— А ты думаешь, мы сможем вернуться через Атлантику длинной дорогой? Мы не так молоды, как раньше. Кроме того, — Кроули любовно похлопал по крыше Импалы, — классика — моя слабость. 

* Fortune 500 — Список 500 крупнейших мировых компаний, критерием составления которого служит выручка компании.  
** «Звуки музыки» — фильм-мюзикл, снятый в 1965 году Робертом Уайзом


End file.
